


These Humid Summer Nights

by phalenne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalenne/pseuds/phalenne
Summary: When Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada first met, it was as young men on a hot and humid evening.





	These Humid Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written in forever so,,, i might be a bit rusty.
> 
> i originally wrote this as a drabble, but if people seem to like the idea i will turn it into a multi-chapter story with this as the introduction!
> 
> any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome

The air was sticky with the summer heat, and the breeze was too gentle to be cooling, though it tossed about the thin sheer drapes. From some unknown source, the gentle thrumming of a broken air conditioner filled the musty motel room.

It must have been the early, early morning. Hours before dawn, as the town was still quiet as the night. Jesse McCree sat out on the balcony in a decaying lawn chair, puffing on a cheap cigar. There was nothing more calming than this. In these early hours, in this motel, and on such a humid day… everything seemed so far away. All responsibilities. For once he was just aware, and that was the most pleasant feelings.

Jesse glanced back inside as he heard sheets rustling. The man he had fallen into bed with hours before, stirring under the covers. What had been his name? Hanzo? Jesse believed that was it. He sat back in the chair, taking a long drag from the cigar.

Moments later there was more rustling, and the sound of the bed creaking. Hanzo was then leaning in the doorway, brushing stray hairs over his shoulder.

“You are awake,” he said pointedly. His voice was gruff from sleep.

“Aint easy to sleep in this weather. ‘Specially when you’re in bed with another person.” Jesse added the last part with a smile and a low chuckle. 

They were both quiet for a while as they recalled the previous night. How they had fallen asleep in a manner more suitable for partners than brief lovers.

As the silence drew on, Jesse took the time to study the other man’s appearance. He was muscular, of course, with that long dark hair and the clean shaven face. Not to mention the tattoo. How Jesse had loved that tattoo. It was honestly a mystery to him how he had managed to seduce such a man. Nonetheless, it had happened. The thought seemed a bit silly in retrospect.

“We should do this again, Jesse.” Hanzo’s voice brought Jesse from his thoughts. Despite that stern appearance, he sounded almost hesitant to suggest such a thing.

“Definitely.” Jesse rolled the cigar between his thumb and index finger for a few moments, watching the movement lazily, before extinguishing it on the arm of the lawn chair. “I can’t say I’ve met a man like you before, Hanzo. You seem to know just what I like.”

“The feeling is mutual, I suppose.” His voice was quiet, and he shifted uncomfortably. It was as if he was unused to expressing such sentiment.

Jesse stood, stretching his arms above his head and listening as his joints cracked. He reeked of sweat and he knew he needed a good shower. 

On his way inside, he pressed a lingering kiss to Hanzo’s lips. As he pulled away, the other man chased his lips briefly.

“Get some rest, Hanzo.” Jesse said this after a moment of silence, then entered the motel room once more.


End file.
